leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Peace Smile!
---- Peace Smile! (Japanese: ピースマイル！ Pīsumairu!) is the second ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in XY029, replacing X Strait Y Scenery. Ending animation Pikachu is seen dancing with , , and on a floor of macarons and Poképuffs in front of a screen showing mostly still pictures of Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and their other Pokémon doing things like running in the forest, playing on the beach, and swimming. The only moving picture in the screen is one of Pikachu, which dances along with the other Pokémon. Characters Humans * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | | Tomorrow will become brighter Believe in Peace Peace Smile! Plant a kiss to your shining future and everything's all set! Although tomorrow isn't a special day, there's always this thought coming to my mind Where are you? What are you doing? I want to meet you No matter how far we are. Look, our hearts have been bonded When you want to cry in a desperate time This is definitely a key to strengthening your courage If it's not good, don't hang your head in shame, but let us overcome it together! Let's make a dream bigger than today, big Peace Peace Smile! Plant a kiss to your shining future, kiss it, kiss it! When we hold hands tightly, exhilarating Peace Peace Smile! You're not alone so be happy! I like that gentle and tender smile. Let's go back, let's go back to your place! |} |} Full size ! Japanese ! English |- | | Tomorrow will become brighter Believe in Peace Peace Smile! Plant a kiss to your shining future and everything's all set! Although tomorrow isn't a special day, there's always this thought coming to my mind Where are you? What are you doing? I want to meet you No matter how far we are. Look, our hearts have been bonded A gleaming rainbow arch between our chests It's hard to put it into words, but I want to say it right I'm so glad to have met you, you're important to me So tell me anything, don't keep secrets from me When you want to cry in a desperate time This is definitely a key to strengthening your courage If it's not good, don't hang your head in shame, but let us overcome it together! Let's make a dream bigger than today, big Peace Peace Smile! Plant a kiss to your shining future, kiss it, kiss it! When we hold hands tightly, exhilarating Peace Peace Smile! You're not alone so be happy! It's so fun, so fun, if I'm always with you, I think I can do anything Soon, soon I need to confess my feelings, let's go home, let's go home, please wait for me If I find a flower that has silently bloomed by the roadside or A pretty vapor trail, I feel the urge to tell you right away Thank you for feeling such a strong bond between us When we fight about something silly, I'm sure honesty is the key to making up If we say "Sorry" to each other, lift our heads and smile, we'll be back to normal in no time! Let's make a dream bigger than today, big Peace Peace Smile! Let's cut worries in half and share them, share them, share them! I'll never give up, we can find a positive Peace Peace Smile! I'll get lucky! I'm so happy that I'm with you, I can make it anywhere I like that gentle and tender smile. Let's go back, let's go back to your place! |} |} Staff Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ34 ja:ピースマイル! zh:快樂微笑！